phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of songs
'' was one of the first songs written for the series.]]Almost every episode has had at least one musical performance except for "Rollercoaster", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "The Lizard Whisperer", and "Mommy Can You Hear Me?". Some episodes have two or three in a row. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension has the most songs with 13 songs. "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" is second with 9 songs. The episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Extended edition is in third with 8 songs. "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "Wizard of Odd" are tied for fourth with 7 songs each. "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" is fifth with 6 songs, and "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"; Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror and "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" are the next with 5 songs each. (The four clip shows all contain at least three songs - "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" contains 11, "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" has 7, "This Is Your Backstory" 3, and "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" 10 - but all but one (My Name is Doof) are from previous episodes.) The music on Phineas and Ferb ranges from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included, but pop is the most frequent. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. List of Songs (by Episode) Season 1 ---- Season 2 ---- Season 3 ---- Season 4 Key = Included in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack = Included in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions † = Included in the Walmart Exclusive Edition of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions = Bonus Track on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, or Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, or the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites, or Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions = Extended Song ‡ = Included in Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' Singles Best Live Tour Ever Background Information *Phineas and Ferb's songs are a variety, but most of them are pop songs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's songs are mostly Broadway-style show tunes, complete with performances and dancers. *"Rollercoaster", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "The Lizard Whisperer", and "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" are the only episodes without at least one full song. *Songs sung by guest stars (i.e. Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, I Believe We Can) are the only ones that are not translated into any other language, instead, subtitles in that language are seen . **''Kick It Up A Notch'' is not translated in some languages, while in others it is. **Also, all songs from Season 2 (except Countdown) are not translated to Greek. **In Spain (link) and Portugal (link), Today is Gonna Be a Great Day was translated/re-made for the soundtrack *In some countries, such as the UK, Germany and Spain, most of the songs are on an upward semitone (also with PAL velocity). Category:Songs Category:Lists